A Daughter's Curse
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: Ginny just wants to express her love for Harry in every way possible. Her family is making that extremely difficult to manage. She decides to take matters into her own hands but when her mother discovers her leaving Harry's bedroom the next morning there will be hell to pay. Sometimes being the only daughter is a curse.


A Daughter's Curse

By TheDarkAngelLilith

Ginny just wants to express her love for Harry in every way possible. Her family is making that extremely difficult to manage. She decides to take matters into her own hands but when her mother discovers her leaving Harry's bedroom the next morning there will be hell to pay. Sometimes being the only daughter is a curse.

* * *

Ginny loved her family, cherished them most of anything in the world, but sometimes she'd give anything for them to just leave her alone. Five over protective and tormenting brothers and two parents who guarded their only daughter and youngest child like a sacred treasure.

She supposed she should've been grateful, Ron complained about how he felt second place to her. Really she'd be glad to give some of their attention away to him. It felt rather a curse to be the only child not of age in the Weasley family. She felt as if her parents were clinging to her hoping that if they held on tight enough she wouldn't grow up and move away. But she already had grown up she would be seventeen in a month's time and frankly she was quite eager to move away.

She was feeling more over coddled than she ever had and that was saying something. Her childhood was spent with her parents constantly hovering over her shoulder. "Be careful Ginny" "Don't run Ginny you could fall" "Don't touch that Ginny it's sharp" all things her brothers almost never heard. If all this wasn't enough her mother wanted her to be the perfect lady, a model house wife. This was everything that described the exact opposite of Ginny. She was not going to bite her lip and cross her legs like a little lady and if she wanted to cuss she would damn well do so. Admittedly she'd been watching her mouth less and less lately as to prove a point. There was no way in hell she was going to be a house wife either.

The only family member that was not making her want to pull her hair out at the moment was Harry, and yes she absolutely considered him her family. She knew everyone else did too but it obviously different with her. Where as to the rest of the Weasley family Harry Potter had become a brother or son figure to Ginny it was a romantic connection almost like her husband you could say. They were not married and given the fact she was sixteen and her family would most likely maim Harry if he proposed at this point and time, their official union would have to wait. Ginny just didn't feel that the term "boyfriend" justified how she felt. It wasn't profoundly important to her that they got married but she wanted to show how much she loved Harry in every way possible. This again was where her biological family were driving her up one wall and right back down the other.

After everything she and Harry had been through after all their relationship had overcome they could finally be together. Ginny thought it was justifiable that she felt very affectionate towards Harry and he her. Though living with at least one of her bothers and her parents at all times made showing this affection near impossible.

Ron would only allow them to hold hands and kiss briefly before he started to give them very dirty looks or clear his throat.

If any of her other brothers came to visit it was a range of different reactions.

Bill wasn't so bad but on one occasion when their kissing became quite heated he gave a cough of disapproval.

Percy was pompous as ever rattling off things about how they didn't need to be sexually involved to have a meaningful relationship.

Charley hadn't been to visit since the battle of Hogwarts. Though he had sent a short slightly joking message about feeding Harry to Norberta if he hurt his "baby sister".

George was insufferable. Like Charley he made seemingly comical threats about what he would do if Harry were to break her heart. They all knew there was some real meaning behind the threats though they were posed as a joke. The worst thing about George's take on their relationship was his comments. He would yell crude things after them like "Don't forget your fertility potion!" and "You know you can spread jinxes snogging like that".

Then there was her parents, oh her parents were the worst. First of all they made it very clear that Harry would not be spending time in her bedroom. They said that they approved of their relationship but they didn't want them doing anything "inappropriate". What exactly the boundaries of "inappropriate" were she was testing very quickly. Though she would never speak a word of it to anyone as a precaution her mother had taught her about magical birth control methods. Of course they had touched upon things of the sort before but never this in depth. Little did her mother know Hermione had already given her precise instructions on a potion for such things. She'd never had a reason to use it. She was a little embarrassed to admit that in moments of heated passion with Harry she wanted to.

Ginny was desperate to get some time alone with Harry. She'd dreamt that a room of requirement had appeared in the burrow. There they could talk, kiss and cuddle as much as they wanted for as long as they wanted without fear of being scolded. That was exactly what Ginny wanted she just wanted to love him freely in all the ways she desired. She wasn't a child she should've been allowed to decide for herself who she loved and how.

She tried to talk Harry into sneaking into her room at night after her parents and Ron went to bed. Harry refused saying he didn't want to abuse the trust her parent's gave him. She respected him for this and she knew he only had both their best interests in mind. Sometimes she wished he would keep his rebellious streak he had at school with things like this.

Her patience was wearing thin and soon she had come up with a crazy idea. It might just have been crazy enough to work.

All that day Ginny had been a little more courageous than usual, sneaking more gentle touches and kisses. She would brush up against him if they came close to each other. While de-gnomeing the garden Harry gave her a small peck on the cheek. In return she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a rough kiss on the lips. If she wasn't being bold enough she let herself get even more carried away and let her hand slip down to his bottom. This resulted in her mother yelling her full name which always meant she was in deep trouble. The intoxicated look on Harry's face after the kiss made it worth it. After dinner she'd sat in his lap at which point Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and Harry slid her into the seat beside him.

Harry was intrigued and a little nervous about her new attitude. He noticed as the day persisted along with her risky behavior he started to crave the attention. By night fall he wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her with every pint up emotion he'd withheld that summer. Ginny had noticed this and was rather pleased with herself.

Following her plan Ginny made a point of going to bed early, or so she told the others.

As she walked out of the room she saw in the mirror that Harry was staring transfixed by her. This was all going perfectly.

Ginny lied awake listening very carefully. She heard her parents retreat to their bedroom and a frustrating half hour later Ron walked upstairs. She knew that soon Harry would turn in as well. Sure enough a minute later she heard the stairs creak as he passed her door. She waited to hear his door close and then she practically jumped out of bed with an eager smile.

As Ginny climbed the stairs to Fred and George's old room she felt excitement and nerves swirl in her stomach. She was ready for this. She wasn't a child anymore and they couldn't stop her.

She'd taken the liberty of putting on her old bride's maid dress. It was the nicest piece of clothing she owned. Aunt Muriel said it was too low cut and Ginny agreed but that was just what she wanted in this situation.

Her confidence had never been higher and as she reached the room Harry was staying in she didn't even bother to knock. Harry jumped a look of shook over taking his features. He was just about to change and to Ginny's delight was shirtless. She soaked in the sight with eager adoration. He wasn't overly buff but the physical endeavors of the months he'd spent away had brought out his muscles a little. As well did the fact that he'd lost weight in that time and he'd already been very thin beforehand.

"Well that was timing," Ginny grinned as she shut the door behind her.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry asked stunned by her sudden appearance.

Ginny ignored the question quickly casting the muffliato charm.

"Ginny, you can't be in here. I would love to spend the night together you know that but I don't want to abuse your parents' trust." Harry sighed. He didn't want to turn her away it was hard for him to say no to her but he felt that if he wanted to respect her he had to respect her parents.

"This isn't their choice to make, it's ours," Ginny stated, her voice sounded different slightly lower thick and velvety.

She stepped closer until their bodies were flush and ran her fingers tentatively over his bare chest. He flinched as her finger tips graced his stomach and inhaled sharply as they ghosted the hem of his jeans. Harry didn't have the emotional restraint to push her away not when it felt so right. He knew he should but why? Why when it felt like her love was a cure to a fatal illness he was suffering from? But then she pulled away voluntarily. He cast a confused look down at her a piece of him screamed to pull her back. He then noticed what she was wearing and how from this angle he could see very far down her chest.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Harry asked bewildered but at same time very appreciative of the effort.

"That depends," she whispered and her tone told him everything. She moved closer once again hovering just inches away he could feel her breath tantalisingly warm against his neck and she whispered "Is it working?"

"Ginny," he groaned "Don't do this."

Indeed it was working very well and he knew he couldn't allow it to but she had no plans of stopping. Ginny closed the gap and began to kiss his neck letting her tongue grace his supple flesh. She felt him react felt his involuntary sigh of pleasure. She knew that the chills she felt course her veins were mirrored in his. Harry knew he was losing this battle. He could feel what little resolve he had slipping away with the extraordinary feeling of her hot wet lips. He pressed one hand to the small of her back and the other firmly between her shoulder blades.

Ginny pulled up from his neck very satisfied with the misty look in Harry's eyes. Her gaze flickered from his beautiful green eyes to his soft lips.

"Gin we can't," he whispered he almost sounded like he was winded.

"Yes we can," she murmured.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him just softly then pulled away. It was then seeing love and lust mixed in Ginny's stare that he gave up. He needed this, needed this like he needed to breath. He leaned down and reciprocated the kiss this time they didn't pull away. Ginny felt him press her closer to his bare chest and she buried a fist in his messy black hair. They became lost in an embrace that looked almost vicious from the outside but from their perspective it was perfect bliss.

Ginny knew she had triumphed. Her parents' and siblings thoughts were the absolute last thing on her mind because Harry was dominating her every thought. She needed this, they needed this. They had been separated for so long and now that they were finally together the world was theirs. He was hers and she was his and in that moment that was all that existed.

Ginny pulled away trying to catch her stolen breath. As Harry continued to admire her with a hooded gaze she gently pulled his glasses off, with the way she planned to kiss him they would only cut into the bridges of their noses…

She couldn't explain it, the odd pleasure of watching Harry sleep. His deep breathing the way his lashes fluttered watching unknown scenery in his mind and peaceful expression on his features. This was her greatest guilty pleasure she could've lied there for hours just to watch him. She brushed hair away from his forehead and kissed the thin scar that lay there. When she pulled away she was met with piercing green eyes and a sleepy smile.

"Good morning," Ginny whispered.

"Good morning," he replied as she met his lips with hers.

The kiss was short but sweet and full of passion. Harry leaned over and retrieved his glasses to see all her beauty better. As she came into focus he realised that her attire was different than it had been the night before. She now wore a black smock like gown that showed a scandalous amount of her thighs.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" he laughed.

"Possibly," Ginny replied with a smirk.

They kissed again and this time it lingered. He pressed a hand to the small of her back and sighed contently into her plush lips. Ginny couldn't remember a time she had been this happy besides maybe their first kiss. When they separated Harry sighed again but this time it held a very different emotion.

"You should go back to your room before your parents wake up," she could tell he didn't want to speak the words.

"Don't talk about my parents when we're in bed together, it's so not sexy" Ginny teased.

"Ginny," Harry groaned.

"Fine," she huffed "but I'm keeping your shirt."

She got up and collected her discarded dress making sure to bend over very deliberately for him to see. She walked to the door and she could feel his eyes on her.

"I love you," he called after her.

"I love you too," Ginny smiled as she grasped the door handle.

She felt like she was floating as she left the room. Though she wanted to go back and snuggle up with him it didn't erase the absolute joy she felt.

"Ginevra- Weasley-"

Ginny felt her mood deflate rapidly as she stared down the landing at her mother. She was very red in the face looking like a tea kettle about to blow.

"Good morning Mum," Ginny said in a nonchalant air. Not because she hoped to hide what she'd done but to show that she didn't give a damn what anyone thought of it.

"I don't- I can't- how could- you didn't-" her mother stuttered.

"I didn't what? Sleep with the man I love? Yes I did and I'm not sorry, I'm not ashamed and I don't want to hear it because it's my choice, do you understand? It's my life it's my choice what I do with it, it's my choice who I love, It's my choice who I give my virginity to and when." Ginny stated boldly standing her ground.

Her mother blanched at her unable to believe what she was hearing or seeing "If you dare speak to me in that tone again I'll give you a smack to the mouth. I will not have you disrespect me like this especially under my roof."

"I'm not a bloody child anymore, you don't own me!" Ginny hissed.

"Well you certainly are acting like one at the moment and I never claimed to 'own' you," Molly said attempting a calm tone.

"Oh really because that's how you treat me. My life needs to meet your ideals and I have no say what so ever you did the same damn thing to Fred and George. I'm taking my life back now and there's nothing you can say about it," Ginny argued.

"Oh yes I see, I'm committed to making your life a living hell aren't I?!" her mother exclaimed.

"Well it sure as hell feels like it!" Ginny shot back.

"Have you ever considered that I have these rules for a reason, have you ever even given it a thought that the reason I put these boundaries into place is because I care about you? I am not trying to make you unhappy I am trying to keep you safe, trying to stop you from making a mistake." Molly explained in a chiding tone.

"It's Harry! The boy you took in like a son!" Ginny shouted "Are you trying to tell me that you think Harry is dangerous to me yet it's safe for him to stay in our house? He wouldn't hurt me he loves me and I love him. We just want to show it after all this time we just want to be together. We aren't going to do something stupid like I don't know run off get married and then have seven children we can't support-"

"Ginny! You need to stop you're angry and you're saying things that you don't mean and will regret later," Harry stated firmly as he made his way on to the landing. "Mrs. Weasley I'm very sorry I should have turned her away but I didn't."

"Always the martyr," Ginny scoffed "Harry this isn't your fault and in any case we didn't do anything wrong."

"Your mother put her trust in us and we abused that and that is wrong Gin," Harry replied.

"Oh that's great, take her side. If you don't want more from this relationship then maybe we should go back to being awkward acquaintances," before she could think of what they meant the words had left her mouth. The brief flash of pain in Harry's eyes cut at her heart.

Ginny turned and walked away as fast as she could without running. She couldn't believe she said something like that to Harry, she couldn't believe what she'd said to her mother. Harry had been right she was angry and she said awful things that she didn't mean and now regretted so deeply that it caused her pain. Could he forgive her? She knew her mother would even if she didn't deserve it but what about Harry? What if they broke up? She didn't think her heart could handle that but after what she said he had every right to send her away.

She didn't want to cry she hated crying. It made her feel weak and defenceless but she couldn't stop herself. She changed into normal clothing and lied on her bed grudgingly allowing herself a few moments of weakness. It could have been three minutes or it could have been hours but eventually she stopped crying and not long after Harry stepped in unannounced. It seemed that knocking was not a thing for them.

Ginny looked up at him her eyes and nose were rosy and the rest of her face was pale and blotchy. Harry didn't look angry with her he didn't even look sad. Instead he wore a look of understanding.

"You didn't mean that, any of it," he stated.

"No," Ginny shook her head "I'm so sorry,"

Harry sat next to her on the bed and warped an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and she laid her head on his shoulder. She was so relieved that he had forgiven her she knew she didn't deserve it.

"You don't have to apologize to me, I know you better than to think you meant what you said. Your Mum is who you need to apologize to." Harry whispered.

"I know. Did she say anything to you after I stormed off. Was she mad at you?" Ginny asked, guilt lacing her words.

"No, she's not angry with me and she's not angry at you about us. About what you said to her yes she was a little upset about that. She was more disappointed than anything. She's waiting down stairs for you she just wants to have a civil conversation. We talked a little but I want you to talk to her about it not me." Harry explained.

Ginny nodded. She looked into his eyes and leaned in to kiss him softly "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Harry replied and the emotion in his eyes showed it more than the spoken words.

They kissed once more then headed down the stairs together. Her mother was sitting in an arm chair with a very neutral look on her features. Knitting needles clicked suspended in mid-air a sock slowly emerging from them.

Harry stroked Ginny's back encouragingly then whispered in her ear "I'll be upstairs, I don't want to intrude."

She glanced back at him longing for him to stay but she knew this was a conversation she needed to have with the mother alone. She made eye contact with her mother. Although she did not look at her with anger the knowledge of what had been said made Ginny feel very ashamed to look at her directly.

"Don't look so scared Love, sit down," there was a strict motherly air to her voice, Soft but reprimanding.

Ginny took a seat on the floor in front of the arm chair as the knitting stored itself away "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean those awful things I said."

"Yes you did, I know that the malice behind them wasn't true and you didn't want the words to be painful. But you do believe everything you said. I know how hard it is on all of you it wasn't fair on you to have so many siblings and improper financial means-"

"That doesn't matter Mum you've always gone above and beyond to make life the best it can for all of us, I know that," Ginny interrupted, she didn't want to make her mother feel inadequate.

"I know you do but please don't interrupt me. I know that you feel over sheltered and your father and I do cling to you a little more than we do with your brothers, I'll admit that. I never meant for you to feel smothered or forced but that's just my way of protecting you. However the fact that I understand your feelings doesn't make it okay for you to lash out like that." her mother stated calmly but sternly.

"I know, It'll never happen again I promise," Ginny replied a sheepish feeling creeping over her.

"Yes it will, you have my temper and are just as stubborn as your father, but I forgive you. I will always forgive you because I love you and nothing you could say or do could make me stop loving you." Molly told her and just as she finished the sentence she found her daughters arms around her. She laughed and reciprocated the embrace. As they pulled away she sighed "I'm coming to realize that you are no longer a little girl and that I'm going to have to let you go soon. I realize I may have been too strict with the restrictions on your relationship with Harry. I can see how much you love each other and I know Harry would never hurt you. As long as you don't intentionally go behind my back again I am willing to lift some of the restraint."

"Really?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Yes, but I still don't want you spending the night together. I'm also beginning to understand that if you want to be intimate I won't be able to stop you but please just be careful." Her mother pleaded with her.

"Of course I will, I am," Ginny replied. She was tempted to argue about spending the night with Harry but she decided to take what she could get.

"What are you still standing there for? Isn't he waiting for you?" her mother questioned with a smile.

Ginny grinned and hugged her once more "Thank you,"

"You're welcome!" Molly called as her daughter's flying red hair disappeared up the stairs.

Upstairs Harry was taken by surprise as the door flew open and Ginny practically threw herself at him. Their lips met in gentle passion and they knew everything was going to be just fine. Fine, that was, until Ginny brought up the topic of moving out with Harry…


End file.
